


Ours is the Fury

by KarenKilla



Series: Harry Potter et Westeros [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Olenna Tyrell, Catelyn Tully Stark mild Bashing, Cersei Lannister Mild Bashing, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Dangerous Joffrey, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Davos Seaworth BAMF, Domeric Bolton Lives, Drunk Robert, F/F, F/M, Gerion Lannister lives, Gregor Clegane is His Own Warning, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Joffrey Barathon is not a little shit, Joffrey is not a little shit, Jon Snow Knows Something, Knight Brienne of Tarth, Loyal Stannis Baratheon, M/M, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Mad Viserys, Naive Sansa, Ned Stark needs Help, Oberyn Martell is a Good Parent, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Possessive Joffrey, Powerful Harry, R Plus L Equals J, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Reincarnated Twins Potter, Renly Baratheon Bashing, Robert Baratheon Bashing, Shireen Baratheon Lives, Smart Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion Lannister is a Good Sibling, Tyrion Lannister is a Good Uncle, Tywin Lannister Being Tywin Lannister
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Harry et Iris Potter renaissent dans le monde de Westeros, comme les premiers nés, de Robert Baratheon et Cersei Lannister. Avec des enfants légitimes, intelligents et prêts à tout pour protéger leur famille, comment va changer le Game of Throne ?
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Harry Potter | Steffon Baratheon & Joffrey Baratheon & Iris Potter | Elenei Baratheon, Harry Potter | Steffon Baratheon/Original Female Character, Iris Potter | Elenei Baratheon/Willas Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon/Arya Stark, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Jonelle Cerwyn/Robb Stark, Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark, Lysa Tully Arryn/Petyr Baelish, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Selyse Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon, Steffon Baratheon | Harry Potter/Sansa Stark
Series: Harry Potter et Westeros [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**1999**

Alors c'était ainsi que ça se finissait.

Tués dans une allée, lui tenant sa sœur jumelle, Iris, contre lui.

Tués pour ne pas avoir réussi à vaincre Voldemort plus tôt.

Tués pour avoir été choisi comme héros et ne pas avoir rempli toutes les attentes.

Tués pour avoir agi lorsque les autres se cachaient.

Tués à cause de la propagande. Parce qu'ils avaient été appelé les Sauveurs et que les gens s'étaient attendus à ce qu'ils le fassent. Aisément en plus. Cela alors qu'en dehors de Dumbledore, personne n'avait osé affronter Voldemort.

L'ironie était qu'ils resteraient comme des héros pour l'avoir au final tué, lui ainsi que les pires des mangemorts.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire faiblement tandis qu'il sentait ses paupières qui se fermaient. Quel ironie. Quelle stupidité. Du monde sorcier autant que la sienne d'ailleurs. Lui ainsi que celle d'Iris, sa sœur jumelle.

"Prêt pour la nouvelle aventure ?" demanda faiblement Iris.

"Je te suis." dit Harry. "Comme toujours."

"Tu le reconnais enfin." dit la sorcière fermant ses yeux émeraudes. Sa tête posée sur la poitrine de son jumeau, se moquant du sang qui coulait de leurs blessures.

On leur avait tiré dessus, ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom de leur assassin. Une femme au regard brisé, maigre, un pistolet à la main. Elle avait perdu quelqu'un, c'était clair, Harry avait pu le voir dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne tire. 

Peut-être aurait-il pu la vaincre, mais lorsqu'elle avait tiré sur Iris en premier, que sa sœur était tombée après s'être pris une balle dans le ventre, Harry avait perdu tout ses moyens. Iris avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse, la voir souffrir ne l'avait pas rempli de rage comme ça aurait pu être le cas quelques mois en arrière. Non, il était juste las. Et anéanti à l'idée de la perdre. 

En comparaison, les propres balles qu'il avait reçu n'avaient pas fait si mal que ça. Que savoir qu'Iris était tout aussi fatiguée que lui et qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. 

Pourquoi voudrait-il vivre dans un monde où sa jumelle n'existait plus. Ne respirait plus ? 

Tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent, tandis que sa sœur respirait de plus en plus faiblement, jusqu'à s'arrêter, c'était du soulagement. C'était fini. Et il la rejoignait.

* * *

Le noir.

Une présence. 

La paix.

Le calme. 

Était-ce cela la mort ? 

Ce sentiment de plénitude ? 

Du froid. 

Pourquoi le force t'on à se réveiller ? 

Il veut rester dans cet endroit calme et tranquille. Il veut rester près de sa sœur. Pourquoi veut-on les séparer ? 

Pas encore. Non, Iris.

Il fait froid. 

Il hurle. Il proteste. Sa sœur, il veut sa sœur. Il fait froid. Où est Iris ? 

* * *

**281**

Robert Baratheon, premier du Nom, revenait de la chasse, il n'avait pas voulu rester là tandis que sa femme, cette maudite créature, donnait naissance à son fils ou sa fille. Cela devrait être Lyanna, pas cette Cersei, fille de Tywin, dont il avait eu besoin pour stabiliser Westeros. Il voulait que ce soit Lyanna, la femme qu'il aimait tant, qui lui donne des héritiers, mais les dieux, soient-ils maudits, n'avaient pas voulu ça. A la place il devait faire avec cette .... 

Jon râlait bien sûr, son mentor n'aimait pas son attitude, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Jon Arryn n'aimait pas les actions de Robert depuis des années, même avant qu'il ne monte sur le trône de fer. Pourquoi ça aurait changé après honnêtement ? Surtout avec la mort de Lyanna et le départ de Ned. Bien sûr il avait su que son meilleur ami, son frère même, ne resterait pas dans le Sud, il aimait trop le Nord pour ça. En plus Ned avait un grand sens des responsabilités et de l'honneur. Au point que ça pouvait être ennuyeux parfois. 

Néanmoins il aurait préféré que les choses se passent mieux, Ned ne lui avait pas pardonné ses actions contre les Targaryens, ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre. Ou il y aurait une nouvelle guerre, pas de doute à ce sujet. Il y avait bien trop de seigneurs toujours loyaux aux Targaryens, même après ce que ce maudit Aerys avait fait. Et il ne parlait pas des actions de Rhaegar... 

Cela le mettait toujours en rage. S'il cassait tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette salle, Jon allait à nouveau râler et le disputer et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. 

Il avait réussi à se détendre un peu, en tuant un sanglier lors de la chasse, le tout sous l’œil réprobateur de son frère Stannis et accompagné d'une partie de la cour. Ils pourraient manger ce sanglier au repas qui célébrerait la naissance de son enfant. Un fils ou une fille ? Il l'ignorait, apparemment Cersei n'avait pas encore donné naissance.

Il était donc devant la chambre de sa femme, faisant des vas et viens tandis qu'elle hurlait à l'intérieur. Il n'aimait pas la blonde, ce n'était pas une surprise, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un peu inquiet. C'était une lutte dangereuse, qui emportait bien des femmes, il avait beau ne pas tenir à sa femme, il espérait néanmoins qu'elle survivrait.

Les hurlements de son épouse s'arrêtèrent brusquement, tandis que des nouveaux cris se faisaient entendre. Néanmoins Cersei ne tarda pas à recommencer à crier. Une véritable cacophonie provenait de cette pièce. Jusqu'à ce que finalement les cris de Cersei s'arrêtèrent... Était-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? Il n'y avait plus non plus de cris d'enfants. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? 

"Votre Altesse, la reine et vos enfants vont bien." dit Pycelle en ouvrant la porte, s'inclinant devant Robert.

"Enfants ?" répéta Robert tout en s'avançant pour entrer. 

"Oui, des jumeaux Sire." acquiesça Pycelle tandis que Robert pouvait le voir de ses propres yeux. 

Cersei avait un bébé contre elle tandis que le Régicide, son frère jumeau à elle, tenait un autre enfant. Dans un état second, Robert s'approcha de son .. beau-frère et tendit les bras, Jaime Lannister lui tendit sans protester le précieux fardeau. 

"Une fille Sire." dit simplement le lion avant de reporter son regard sur Cersei. 

"Un prince et une princesse." acquiesça la blonde. 

Robert baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras, si petite, si légère, sa fille. Voyant qu'elle allait se mettre à crier, il pouvait reconnaître les signes du peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Renly à sa naissance, il leva les yeux, à contrecœur, cherchant une raison aux pleurs des deux enfants. Dès qu'elle s'y était mis, son frère avait reprit ses pleurs de plus belle. 

Il se baissa, pensant que sa fille avait peut-être faim, qu'elle réclamait donc le sein de sa mère néanmoins dès que les nouveaux-nés furent proches l'un de l'autre, Robert s'étant assis près de Cersei, ils s'arrêtèrent. 

"Ils sont parfaits." murmura Cersei, les observant avec un air doux que Robert ne lui avait jamais vu. 

"C'est vrai." reconnut Robert.

"Quels sont leurs noms Sire ?" demanda Pycelle, interrompant le moment.

"Steffon et Elenei." déclara Robert sans regarder son épouse. "En l'honneur de mon père."

"Pourquoi Elenei ?" demanda Cersei, qui bien qu'un peu énervée de ne pas avoir été consulté concernant les noms de ses enfants. Elle avait pensé donner le nom de sa mère à sa princesse, clairement ce ne serait pas le cas. Néanmoins elle était surtout soulagée son imbécile de mari n'ait pas choisi d'appeler leur fille selon Lyanna Stark. Ça aurait été un terrible affront. 

"Selon la légende elle était la fille du dieu de la mer et de la déesse du vent. Elle épousa le premier Durran qui fit construire Accalmie, s'assurant que la forteresse résiste aux éléments déchaînés qui étaient déterminés de récupérer Elenei." intervint Stannis qui était entré dans la pièce.

"Un bon nom pour cette petite princesse." déclara Robert, qui tenait délicatement sa fille, observant aussi son fils. Ils étaient si petits, si fragiles...

"Je vais de ce pas envoyer les messages dans tous le royaume. Vive le prince Steffon et la princesse Elenei." s'inclina Pycelle avant de partir.


	2. Harry/Steffon

**281**

Se tortillant un peu dans ses langes, Steffon Baratheon, anciennement connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter se retrouva à nouveau à lutter pour ne pas pleurer. 

Être un bébé n'était vraiment pas le top. 

Il avait encore plus de mal à y voir que précédemment sans ses lunettes, son champ de vision était limité, il peinait à faire le moindre mouvement et même lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas, il se mettait à pleurer !!! Il ne voulait même pas penser aux moments où on le nourrissait, ou encore aux moments où on le changeait. C'était trop humiliant. 

Quoique ses souvenirs concernant sa naissance n'étaient pas non plus terribles. 

Heureusement qu'il ne s'en était pas souvenu la première fois. Il aurait bien aimé éviter de s'en souvenir à nouveau, malheureusement les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il le voulait, mais bon ce n'était pas une nouveauté. C'était même l'histoire de sa vie ou presque...

Après tout lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux, la dernière fois en tant qu'Harry Potter, il avait vraiment pensé que cette fois ce serait la bonne. Qu'il allait mourir avec Iris, sa sœur jumelle, et qu'ils allaient enfin revoir leurs disparus. Comme leurs parents. Ou Sirius.... 

Mais non, à la place il se réveillait dans le corps d'un bébé. 

Merci Morgana, il y avait Iris avec lui. Il n'était déjà pas certain de ce qui se passait, du pourquoi il était dans le corps d'un bébé, qui s'appelait Steffon si jamais il se fiait aux gens qui les entouraient. Et il y en avait un tas. Iris, ou plutôt Elenei, et lui n'étaient jamais seuls. Il y avait toujours deux gardes en armure non loin d'eux, sans compter leur nourrice. 

Apparemment en plus de vivre à nouveau grâce à la réincarnation, ils avaient aussi fait un voyage dans le temps. Dans des temps médiévaux même. S'ils n'étaient pas chanceux... 

Coincé ainsi dans le corps d'un bébé, Har... Steffon avait eu le temps de repenser à tout ce qu'il savait concernant le Moyen-Âge, ce qui n'était pas énorme. Les cours d'histoire de Binns n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressants, et ils ne traitaient que du côté magique. Pas tellement du côté moldu, et à part s'il se trompait totalement, la magie n'était pas une partie de sa vie. Ou en tout cas pas comme dans sa première vie... 

Est-ce que sa vie comme Harry Potter était sa première vie ? Ou était-ce simplement la seule dont il se rappelait ? 

Enfin concernant le moyen-âge... Il n'avait que peu d'informations sur cette période certes. Mais il se souvenait clairement des problèmes d'hygiènes, du manque de soin et particulièrement des morts jeunes. Surtout un grand nombre d'enfants morts jeunes.

Un mouvement à côté de lui le sortit de ses pensées noires, tandis que sa sœur jumelle, Iris, devenu Elenei, réussissait péniblement à lui tenir la main. Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas très habiles, c'était difficile de bouger, il avait hâte de pouvoir marcher, courir. Et surtout de ne plus avoir envie de pleurer toutes les minutes. C'était pénible. Il avait aussi très hâte de pouvoir passer à de la nourriture solide. 

Certes dans son corps d'avant s'approcher des seins d'une femme ne l'aurait pas trop dérangé. Il était un homme après tout. Certes il aurait été probablement embarrassé, un peu gêné aussi... Il avait certes été une célébrité, et aucun doute nombre des filles de Poudlard n'aurait pas dit non à un moment en tête à tête, mais il avait eu une guerre à gagner. La romance, et bien il n'y avait pas trop pensé... Ginny... Ginny avait été le choix sûr, ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il s'en était rendu compte au cours de l'année à traquer les horcruxes, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait choisi de ne pas recommencer à sortir avec elle une fois la guerre finie. 

Après la guerre, il avait eu des tas de propositions, mais ... il avait été dans un sale état. L'idée de s'approcher comme ça de quelqu'un, qu'importe à quel point la femme en question était séduisante, et bien il ne s'en était pas senti capable. 

Les seuls seins qu'il avait vu étaient donc ceux de sa soeur, et comme il n'était pas intéressé par une relation incestueuse... 

Après tout ils avaient partagé d'abord un placard à balai puis une chambre. Ils avaient certes essayé de faire attention concernant l'intimité, mais il y avait eu des incidents. Et à présent en plus de ceux d'Iris/Elenei, et bien il avait vu ceux d'une femme aux cheveux bruns, qui était apparemment leur nourrice. Et ceux de celle qui était leur mère. Une jolie blonde.

Il avait vraiment hâte de ne plus être forcé de téter. 

Oui il était traumatisé. 

Il avait aussi hâte de voir un miroir afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blond. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à Malefoy et vu la tête de leur mère, et ses cheveux blonds, c'était malheureusement une possibilité. 

Il s'y refusait catégoriquement !!! C'était non !

C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il était pour le moment incapable de communiquer, sa bouche avait du mal à former les mots. Sinon il était certain qu'il aurait dit des choses un peu étrange. Peut-être suffisamment pour le faire brûler vif. C'était arrivé au Moyen-Âge. Les enfants ayant de la magie, dans des familles où il n'y en avait pas, ne vieillissaient en général pas. 

Et il avait de la magie. 

C'était différent de son ancienne magie, plus léthargique, moins puissant, mais il pouvait quand même la sentir. Particulièrement via son lien avec Iris/Elenei. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas la seul à être revenu à la vie avec des souvenirs d'avant. 

Ils n'étaient certes pas aussi ... liés que Fred et George l'avaient été, vu que les deux rouquins avaient été une âme dans deux corps distincts. Liés par le cœur, la magie, le corps, l'esprit et l'âme. C'était rare pour des jumeaux d'être ainsi. 

Harry et Iris, ils avaient été proches. Liés par le cœur, la magie et l'esprit. Il était possible que ça n'ait pas été le cas à leurs naissances, que leur lien était devenu plus fort, une partie plus intégrale de leurs vies dû aux épreuves. Particulièrement aux Dursley, néanmoins ça les avait bien aidé au fil des ans. Ils n'avaient pas le lien télépathique de Fred et George, pas autant en tout cas, mais ils avaient pu s'envoyer des émotions, communiquer de cette manière. Pas par des mots, mais par des émotions et des impressions. 

Il avait aussi toujours su quand Iris était proche, quand elle avait des ennuis, ... Et c'était réciproque. Il n'y avait eu qu'un moment où la connexion avait été brisé, ça avait été lorsqu'il s'était laissé tuer pour éliminer l'horcruxe de sa cicatrice. Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que le lien se calme, qu'il redevienne aussi fort qu'auparavant. Un temps où ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. 

Iris avait mis du temps avant de le laisser sortir de son champ de vision. Et il comprenait, enfin un peu. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu son corps inerte dans les bras d'Hagrid après que le lien n'ait été brisé. Il ne l'avait plus senti non plus. Ça avait été terrifiant et contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas choisi de devenir un martyre. 

Et vu ce qu'elle avait dit ensuite... Dumbledore avait eu de la chance d'être mort. Il allait se limiter à ça. Sa sœur était absolument terrifiante par moment, et il avait toujours été très heureux, et soulagé, de savoir qu'elle était à 100% avec lui. 

Aujourd'hui encore plus. 

Ils étaient morts. 

Et ils s'étaient réincarnés.

Pourquoi eux ?!!

Ils avaient accepté la mort, ils avaient voulu continuer pour rejoindre leurs parents, pas vivre à nouveau. 

Génial. 

Il se remettait à pleurer. 

Être un bébé, ça craignait.


	3. Jaime

Posté dans la nursery royale, Jaime Lannister observait les deux enfants qui reposaient dans le berceau. Oui un seul berceau pour le prince et la princesse, au début il y en avait eu deux. Dont un qui venait d'Essos, une commande spéciale de sa sœur Cersei, personne n'avait pensé qu'elle attendait des jumeaux après tout, une commande dont elle n'avait pas parlé pour autant avec le roi ou sa Main. Jon Arryn avait donc fait construire un berceau par un ébéniste de Port-Réal, sans se douter des actions de la reine, enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée du berceau.

Il avait bien sûr été décidé que le berceau plus coûteux et choisi par la reine serait celui de l'enfant à naître. Enfin jusqu'à la naissance et la découverte que Cersei avait porté deux enfants et non un. Les deux berceaux étaient supposés servir, mais c'était rapidement devenu ingérable, le prince et la princesse se mettaient à hurler dès qu'ils étaient séparés. 

Le berceau commandé par la Main du Roi étant assez grand pour contenir les deux enfants, il était donc resté et les pleurs avaient cessé. Enfin à part quand ils avaient faim ou qu'il fallait les changer, même là ils ne pleuraient pas beaucoup heureusement. C'était pénible tout ces cris. 

Avait-il crié ainsi lorsqu'il avait été séparé de Cersei quand ils étaient enfants ? Avait-il su même à l'époque qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais être séparé de la deuxième partie de son être ? De son âme ? Parce que Cersei était véritablement sa moitié, sa jumelle était son âme-sœur, il en était certain. 

Qu'importe ce que pensait les gens. Qu'importe que c'était contre nature aux yeux de la Foi des Sept, ainsi que celle des anciens dieux du Nord d'ailleurs. Non qu'il se souciait réellement des 'dieux', cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu la Foi dans les Sept, la mort de sa mère l'avait fait douté, tandis que ce qu'il avait vu depuis... Et bien ça avait achevé la moindre foi en les dieux, comment pouvaient-ils exister et tolérer des choses aussi atroces, comme l'existence même d'Aerys le Fou ?

Quand aux dieux du Nord, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas cette religion. C'était bien trop étrange, pourquoi des gens souhaitaient vénérer des arbres ? C'était absurde. De son côté il préférait laisser sa dévotion à sa sœur jumelle. Cersei était bien réelle et elle le récompensait de sa dévotion.

Cersei. 

Une déesse de lumière. 

Sa moitié. 

Son âme. 

Sa raison. 

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans elle, elle était sa vie et il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé d'elle. La dernière fois avait été bien suffisante, coincé à la capitale comme il l'avait été, faisant ses débuts dans la Garde Royale du Roi Fou, Aerys II Targaryen. L'homme avait été cruel et sadique, frappant et violant la belle et douce reine Rhaella, tandis que lui et les autres chevaliers ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'écouter. Sans agir, sans rien faire pour la protéger, afin de respecter leur serment de membre de la Gare Royale, plutôt que le serment de chevalerie, où ils étaient supposés protéger les femmes et les enfants.

Il avait été impuissant pour protéger la reine Rhaella, impuissant pour empêcher des innocents se faire brûler vif pour faire plaisir au roi. Qui riait comme un enfant devant chaque bûcher. Cela avait été horrible du début à la fin, outre les horreurs qu'il voyait tout les jours ou presque, c'était les nuits qui le hantaient le plus. 

Les cris de la reine Rhaella, tandis qu'il n'avait rien le droit de faire. A part écouter sans bouger de son poste, les hurlements de la reine. Et puis il y avait eu les nouvelles de la bataille du Trident, de la mort de Rhaegar. Puis le Sac de Port-Réal par son père, il avait tué le roi Aerys, allant contre tout ce qu'il croyait afin de respecter son serment de chevalerie. 

Protéger les innocents. 

Empêcher le roi de mettre à feu et à sang tout Port-Réal. 

Pour respecter son serment de chevalier, il devait renoncer à son vœu comme chevalier de la Garde Royale, protéger le Roi et la famille Royale. 

Le choix avait été difficile, mais à la fin il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un choix, uniquement d'une évidence. Il pouvait accepter les insultes du roi, il avait du subir les cris de la reine sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Il avait du voir les horreurs qu'Aerys commettait sans broncher. Et puis Aerys lui avait donné l'ordre de tuer son père, tandis qu'il ordonnait aux alchimistes de détruire Port-Réal. 

La simple idée était impensable à ses yeux, le choix était évident. Il devait tuer le roi.

Il avait gagné le nom de Régicide, pour une chose qu'il ne regrettait en aucun cas. Les bruits que faisaient les jumeaux de sa sœur lui faisaient cependant penser à un de ses plus grands regrets.

La mort de la Princesse Elia et de ses enfants. La petite et souriante Rhaenys. Et bébé Aegon... Il avait perdu tout respect pour Rhaegar, après tout le prince l'avait laissé, lui seul, pour protéger non seulement le roi mais la famille du prince. C'était impossible. Néanmoins il aurait voulu protéger la princesse Elia et ses enfants. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui s'était passé et il avait été horrifié par les actions de son père. 

Il avait toujours su que Tywin Lannister était un homme impitoyable et dangereux, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça irait jusque là. Naïvement, il était obligé de le reconnaître. Après tout son père voulait placer son sang sur le trône de fer depuis des années, ce n'était pas un secret, loin de là. Et pour réussir à remplir cet objectif, alors il fallait établir une nouvelle dynastie, donc il fallait se débarrasser de l'ancienne. Pour que celle des Baratheon commence, alors les Targaryens devaient disparaître. 

C'était froid, brutal mais efficace. Quoique ça lui donnait toujours autant envie de vomir, heureusement que Cersei avait choisi une autre pièce pour la nouvelle nursery royale. Les souvenirs étaient suffisamment difficile à supporter même en gardant ses distances envers l'ancienne chambre du prince Rhaegar ou de l'ancienne nursery. Parfois lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Barristan Selmy, quand ce dernier ne l'observait pas avec mépris, il pouvait voir la même souffrance et difficulté dans son regard. Non que le Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale croise souvent son regard. 

L'homme le méprisait, c'était évident ainsi que douloureux. Il avait eu un respect immense pour cet homme, son frère d'arme. Un respect qui avait duré jusqu'à la première visite d'Aerys à la reine Rhaella. Ce qu'il en restait avait été anéanti par le silence du Hardi lors des exécutions de Rickard et Brandon Stark. Il n'avait aucun droit de le mépriser de la sorte, pas après être retourné sur ses vœux en jurant sa loyauté à Robert Baratheon pour avoir la vie sauve.

Jaime n'avait pas choisi de tuer Aerys pour vivre ou pour être épargné, non il l'avait fait pour sauver la ville, ses habitants et les hommes des deux armées. Celle des Lannister qui pillait Port-Réal, mais aussi l'avant-garde des Rebelles, menée par Ned Stark. Il les avait tous sauvé en tuant le roi et les alchimistes, mais il n'avait eu le droit qu'à du mépris et des regards hautains avec ce maudit surnom. Régicide. 

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas tous voulu tuer le Roi Fou. Quels hypocrites.

Jaime avait toujours été observé, il avait été l'héritier de Tywin Lannister après tout, un des hommes les plus puissant et dangereux de Westeros. Puis il avait été un beau chevalier, faisant l'envie des hommes et attirant les regards des femmes énamourés, comme si elles étaient capables d'égaler la perfection de Cersei... Il avait donc l'habitude des regards, néanmoins les regards méprisants, nettement moins. 

_'Brûlez les tous.'_

La phrase maudite lui revint soudain en mémoire, et il dut fermer les yeux. Il haïssait Aerys. Il avait été un monstre. Violant et frappant la douce reine Rhaella. Et si Jaime ne s'était pas détesté d'être incapable de la protéger... Il avait brûlé vif un grand nombre de gens. En riant au passage. S'amusant comme un enfant tandis que des gens brûlaient vifs, souffraient devant lui à son bon vouloir. Rampant à ses pieds dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer son attention ou plutôt sa colère... 

Il avait rendu service au royaume, mais personne ne voulait l'admettre. Alors il était le Régicide, il était observé avec suspicion et méfiance, comme s'il allait recommencer son crime. Après tout il était toujours un membre de la Garde Royale, pour le plus grand agacement de son père d'ailleurs. Non que Jaime ait le désir de devenir un jour Lord Lannister. Il ne se voyait pas en charge des Terres de l'Ouest, trop de responsabilités, il n'était pas doué pour tout ça. Il préférait vraiment être un simple chevalier, quoiqu'il aimerait aussi ne pas garder la chambre de sa sœur lorsque Robert Baratheon s'y rendait. 

L'homme était un porc, mais Jaime ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait très bien que même si le roi était courtois, charmant et traitait bien Cersei, il ne l'aurait pas aimé. Pas alors qu'il aimait profondément sa sœur, pas alors qu'il voudrait l'aimer au grand jour. Comme un homme aime une femme, et non pas comme un frère devrait aimer sa sœur. 

Il avait tenté d'y résister, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cersei était tout pour lui. Mais il n'était pas tout pour elle, elle voulait le pouvoir bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait lui. Surtout vu qu'elle arrivait à avoir les deux. Elle était reine, et ils avaient une liaison, très discrète, mais ça avait commencé dès la nuit de noce du couple royal. Ce qui avait grandement surpris Jaime vu que sa sœur lui avait dit que c'était fini. Il ne s'en était pas plaint néanmoins, il n'était pas stupide.

Enfin c'était une question de point de vue, étant donné qu'il restait un membre de la Garde Royale, jugé par tous, et forcé de rester immobile tandis que la brute royale prenait son plaisir entre les cuisses de Cersei. Ou d'une des nombreuses femmes de Port-Réal, Robert avait certainement un appétit marqué pour les plaisirs.

Jaime était partagé concernant l'appétit charnel de Robert, d'un côté il négligeait Cersei, elle n'avait pas à coucher avec Robert Baratheon, à supporter sa présence dans son lit. Mais de l'autre, Cersei méritait cent fois mieux qu'un mari qui couchait à droite et à gauche. 

La savoir mariée à un autre...

Savoir qu'un autre que lui l'avait possédé... Cela l'ulcérait. Lui donnait des envies de violence, ainsi que de meurtre. Il était déjà le Régicide, alors un roi de plus ou de moins... 

Le chevalier aux cheveux blonds avait pensé qu'il haïrait l'enfant de sa sœur jumelle et de Robert Baratheon. Il haïssait le roi après tout. L'homme était insupportable, grossier, et ses propos concernant la mort des _'dragonspawn'_ n'arrangeaient rien. Bien sûr il était conscient que c'était son père qui avait donné l'ordre de tuer la princesse Elia et ses enfants. Néanmoins son père n'avait jamais prétendu être un homme d'honneur, ou même un homme bien. 

Il était froidement ambitieux et calculateur, il n'avait jamais dit le contraire. Ses actions, bien qu'horribles, n'étaient pas inattendues. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Jaime ne se blâmait pas pour ne pas être intervenu. Tuer Aerys avait été nécessaire, mais il regrettait d'être resté sur le Trône de Fer, plutôt que d'aller protéger le reste de la famille royale... 

Donc oui, Tywin Lannister pouvait être un monstre, c'était un fait et Westeros en avait le preuve pour la seconde fois. La première ayant été lors de la rébellion des Tarneck et des Reynes... Robert Baratheon était guère mieux, quoique l'homme préférait prétendre le contraire. Préférant se voir comme un chevalier, ou en tout cas un homme bien. Tout en riant et en étant satisfait des morts de la princesse Elia et de ses enfants... 

Des bruits venant du berceau le ramenèrent au présent, aux enfants qu'il était en train de protéger. Les enfants de sa sœur et de Robert Baratheon. La preuve du fait qu'elle avait été obligée de coucher avec lui. Qu'il s'agissait des enfants de Robert au lieu des siens. C'était une bonne chose, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute concernant l'héritier au trône et avec les cheveux bruns des jumeaux, il était impossible de les prendre pour autre chose qu'un Baratheon.

Les jumeaux. 

Steffon et Elenei.

A deux mois et demi, ils avaient les cheveux sombres de leur père, mais leurs yeux étaient devenus verts, pas aussi vert que les émeraudes de Cersei. Néanmoins il n'y avait pas de doute concernant leur mère. 

Ils étaient aimés par Cersei. 

Une preuve de son mariage avec Robert Baratheon. Une preuve qu'elle n'était pas réellement à lui. Cersei haïssait toujours son mari, ne lui pardonnant pas d'avoir prononcé le prénom de Lyanna dans leur lit de noce. Néanmoins elle aimait profondément ses enfants, comme une véritable lionne, prête à tout pour défendre ses petits.

Et peut-être était-ce pour ça que Jaime ne pouvait les haïr. Parce que Cersei les aimait tant. Parce qu'ils étaient les enfants de Cersei. Parce qu'il pouvait discerner un peu de sa sœur bien aimée dans les traits des enfants. Et puis, il avait un point faible avec les enfants, enfin il supposait un peu. Après tout il n'avait jamais blâmé Tyrion pour la mort de leur mère, contrairement à leur père et à Cersei. 

Entendant à nouveau un bruit, il décida de s'approcher du berceau, il fallait bien s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien, qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de s’étouffer ou une des autres choses sur la liste de Mestre Pycelle. L'homme avait après tout dit qu'il y avait souvent des morts chez les nourrissons. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire avec les enfants de Cersei. 

Tout en avançant vers le berceau, il faisait en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit. Au cas où ils faisaient des rêves en dormant, ou si jamais un seul des jumeaux était éveillé, pas la peine de réveiller le second. Ce serait insupportable sinon. Avancer sans faire de bruit alors qu'il portait une armure était une seconde nature pour lui, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il était un membre de la Garde Royale.

Un seul des jumeaux était éveillé, la fille, Elenei. Un nom pur Baratheon, souligné encore plus par les cheveux noirs du bébé. Mais il y avait quand même beaucoup de Cersei dans sa fille, elle le dévisageait d'ailleurs avec attention. Bien plus d'attention qu'il n'avait pensé voir dans un bébé, quoique Tyrion avait été un bébé attentif. S'il se souvenait bien, même s'il n'avait pas pu beaucoup voir son petit frère. C'était contraire aux ordres de son père.

Elenei s'agitait, levant ses petits bras vers lui. Hésitant Jaime ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre dans ses bras ou non. Où étaient les nourrices ? Il pouvait toujours les appeler, mais ... Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa et souleva doucement sa nièce, s'assurant de bien soutenir sa tête. 

"Tu me fais déjà faire tes volontés." murmura Jaime, observant le bébé qui avait réussi à attraper un de ses doigts et qui ne voulait clairement pas le lâcher. "Pas de doute, tu es bien la fille de ta maman."

C'était étrange, elle souriait, comme si elle pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais non c'était impossible. Elle n'était qu'un bébé.

"Je vais te protéger Elenei, toi et ton frère, je ne vais pas laisser l'histoire se répéter. Je te le jure." il assura.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la princesse Rhaenys et le prince Aegon, jamais oublier leurs corps mutilés et sans vie. Même chose pour la princesse Elia d'ailleurs, elle avait été une amie, une personne qui l'avait toujours traité avec respect. Certes son père était un des hommes les plus froid et calculateur de Westeros, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la famille de sa sœur était en sécurité pour autant. Les Martell étaient dangereux, et ils avaient toutes les raisons de les haïr. Et les Targaryen avaient eu des alliés, ils en avaient encore. 

Jaime ne pourrait jamais être d'accord avec les actions de Robert Baratheon, qui voulait les têtes des derniers Targaryens et qui crachaient sur le nom aussi souvent que possible. Néanmoins d'une certaine manière il pouvait comprendre. Si Viserys Targaryen réussissait à reprendre le trône, alors Elenei et Steffon seraient tués, tout comme Cersei... 

Cela ne pouvait se produire.


	4. Iris/Elenei I

Être un enfant craignait. 

Allongée dans son berceau, aux côtés de son frère, Iris, à présent Elenei, s'ennuyait. 

Elle n'avait pas le besoin de bouger en permanence comme Harry, non comme Steffon, c'était Steffon son prénom à présent et elle c'était Elenei, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Elle devait s'y habituer maintenant pour ne pas faire d'erreurs plus tard. Steffon et Elenei. Le prénom de son frère était un peu bizarre, mais le sien, il lui plaisait assez elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle le préférait à Iris en tout cas. C'était plus original.

Quoiqu'il y avait surement une signification particulière derrière les deux prénoms. Les gens autour d'eux n'avaient rien dit pour le moment. Et il y en avait du monde, des soldats en armure, comme dans les temps médiévaux, ce qui semblait assez correct vu ce qu'elle avait pu entendre et voir jusque là. Quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas remonté le temps, enfin elle ne le pensait pas. Westeros et Port-Réal n'étaient pas des noms familiers et pourtant c'était les lieux où ils vivaient à présent. 

Westeros le pays, ou le continent, elle n'était pas certaine. Port-Réal, la ville et la capitale. Ils résidaient au Donjon Rouge, le château de la famille royale. Ils étaient des princes et princesses...

Ça ne pouvait surement pas être pire que d'être les Survivants, non ? Au moins ils n'étaient pas dans une maison abusive, quoiqu'elle restait méfiante, ils n'avaient pas encore quinze mois. C'était à ce moment là que leurs vies avaient changé, et qu'ils avaient été placé chez les Dursley. Elle était d'avis que dix ans de permanence chez les Dursley, et quatorze mois de plus, pour les étés, étaient une punition suffisante pour dix vies. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas sous-estimer leur chance, bonne ou mauvaise d'ailleurs. Et elle refusait de se maudire elle même en disant que sûrement c'était impossible deux fois d'affilés. 

Ha.. Non Steffon remuait à nouveau, c'était assez agaçant, elle avait envie de lui donner un coup de coude, mais elle manquait de coordination pour réussir. Elle devait apprendre à bouger ses membres et c'était assez compliqué, ce qui était frustrant vu qu'elle savait comment ça fonctionnait, mais ses membres non... Lutte d'esprit contre le corps elle supposait. C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas capable de frapper Steffon, les serviteurs pourraient les séparer si c'était le cas. Elle adorait son frère, et elle refusait catégoriquement d'être séparé de lui, il était tout ce qui était sûr et réel pour elle actuellement. Hors de question qu'on les sépare à nouveau !! Donc non, elle ne voulait pas un berceau pour elle toute seule, surtout vu qu'elle sentait à peine la moindre magie et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se rassurer ainsi. 

Par le passé, ou dans leur ancienne vie plutôt, ça avait été facile de se rassurer après un cauchemar, elle pouvait sentir en permanence le lien qui l'unissait à Harry. Et leurs magies étaient toujours connectées, d'une certaine manière. Ça avait été encore plus marqué après la bataille de Poudlard, et donc après la disparition de l'horcruxe qu'il avait eu dans sa cicatrice. Elle pouvait aussi se rappeler de la sensation de perte et de vide qu'elle avait éprouvé avant qu'il ne regagne son corps.

Au moins à leur mort définitive, elle était partie en premier, donc elle n'avait pas ressenti cette horrible sensation à nouveau. Une fois ça avait largement suffi, ça avait même été une fois de trop. Dumbledore avait eu de la chance d'être mort, où elle aurait volontiers fini le travail. 

Il les avait envoyé chez les Dursley, qu'ils soient maudits, afin qu'ils deviennent les bons petits martyres qu'il voulait. A savoir deux idiots prêts à mourir si c'était pour le _**Plus Grand Bien**_. C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas capable de parler, nul doute que les gens seraient horrifiés s'ils l'entendaient jurer, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Surtout maintenant, coincée dans ce berceau, prisonnière de ses rêves d'étrangler, ou d'étouffer, Dumbledore avec sa propre barbe. Elle avait eu tant de plans pour le jour où elle recroiserait ce ba***d dans l'au delà, clairement ça allait devoir attendre. Ce n'était pas grave, elle aurait le temps d'imaginer plus de moyens de le faire souffrir.

A la place de Rogue, elle aurait utilisé bien pire qu'un simple sortilège de mort, quelque chose de bien plus douloureux. Elle était peut-être un peu sadique en fin de compte. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne mettait pas trop ses idées à exécution, où était le problème ? Ça l'occupait de penser à ce genre de chose, lui permettait d'ignorer son ennui pour un moment. Et ainsi elle ne s'énervait pas et ne se mettait pas à pleurer. 

Pleurer pour un rien était probablement une des pires choses au monde, pour un bébé. Enfin avec le fait qu'ils étaient changés par des inconnus, et pourquoi ces gens éprouvaient-ils le besoin de leur parler comme à des demeurés ? C'était sûrement nocif pour les cerveaux des nourrissons non ? Elle n'avait pas non plus très envie de penser au moment des ... repas.

Elle s'était posée quelques questions sur sa sexualité en grandissant la première fois, surtout lorsqu'elle avait été fasciné par Fleur, néanmoins elle n'avait plus le moindre doute à présent. Elle n'était pas du tout intéressé par la gent féminine. Elle aimerait aussi ne pas à voir des seins, mais malheureusement ça semblait peu probable pour le moment. 

Au moins elle pouvait se distraire en pensant à l'horreur d'H, de Steffon dans ce genre de moment. C'était difficile de ne pas la sentir, son frère exsudait cela par tout les pores de sa peau et ça se ressentait très bien dans leur lien. Un lien qui était différent et plus faible d'une certaine manière... Elle peinait à sentir son frère lorsque quelqu'un venait le prendre, à chaque fois la distance, la sensation de perte, les faisait pleurer.

C'était pénible d'être un bébé, et embarrassant. Elle avait hâte de laisser cette partie de sa vie derrière elle c'était certain. Quoique ça représentait aussi certains avantages, si les gens leur parlaient comme à des imbéciles, ils étaient assez libre de parole en dehors de ces moments gênants. Elle avait donc pu apprendre un certain nombre de choses, des choses qui lui auraient été plus difficile d'apprendre si elle avait été plus âgé. Et donc en âge de comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. 

Elle n'était pas encore sûre de tout, les nourrices et les serviteurs étaient très prudents dans leurs propos, même chose pour la belle femme blonde qui était leur mère. Ou le géant bruyant qui était leur père. Elle avait tendance à préférer le géant silencieux, leur oncle Stannis. Il était silencieux, très maigre, mais aussi très doux dans ses gestes. Elle l'aimait bien, et pas uniquement parce qu'il leur parlait de manière normale. Il y avait un grand nombre de visiteurs autre qu'eux bien sûr, comme le blond en armure, qui était un autre oncle, mais du côté de leur mère Cersei, cette fois. Il y avait aussi un très vieil homme, qui lui n'inspirait aucune confiance, et qui était mestre Pycelle. 

Elenei n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'était un mestre, ce n'était pas un terme dans l'époque médiévale de leur monde, enfin elle ne le croyait pas. Il semblerait logique vu qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Westeros, de Port-Réal, ou même des Eyriés ou encore d'Accalmie, qu'ils étaient dans un autre monde. Ou dans une contrée de la Terre non découverte à l'heure actuelle. Mais elle n'y croyait pas trop pour être honnête.

Elle ne savait donc pas ce qu'était un mestre, mais elle savait que celui là, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et pas uniquement dû à sa barbe blanche qui lui faisait penser à Dumbledore, quoiqu'au moins il s'habillait sans couleur horrible lui. Il était étrange Mestre Pycelle, une apparence et une attitude de vieillard, mais ses yeux étaient souvent clairs et lorsqu'il n'était pas observé, elle avait pu le voir marcher normalement. 

Quoiqu'il n'était pas le seul à qui elle n'avait pas confiance, ou plutôt il n'était pas le seul dont elle se méfiait particulièrement. Parce qu'honnêtement, en dehors de Steffon, elle n'avait pas confiance en grand monde, elle était trop vulnérable pour le risquer. Lorsqu'elle pourrait bouger toute seule, elle y repenserait peut-être. Néanmoins elle en doutait, on les avait trop manipulé et trahi dans leur première vie, ou était-ce dernière ? Elle ne laisserait pas la même chose se reproduire, et nul doute que des gens essaieraient. 

I. Elenei n'avait certes guère d'expérience avec la royauté, ou avec Westeros, mais elle était certaine qu'il y aurait pleins de gens qui chercheraient à gagner leurs faveurs, surtout celles de Steffon vu qu'il était le prince héritier. Des gens qui voudraient le manipuler pour servir leurs intérêts, ou lui nuire. Il y avait eu une guerre et leur père, le géant bruyant, Robert, avait gagné et renversé les Targaryens. Qui apparemment étaient au pouvoir depuis longtemps, combien de temps elle ne savait pas, les serviteurs ne l'avaient pas dit. 

Ils avaient parlé d'un roi fou, donc pour ça elle supposait que c'était une bonne chose que Robert l'avait renversé, quoiqu'il n'était pas celui qui l'avait tué. C'était le blond en armure, leur oncle Jaime, qui avait tué le roi fou. Et apparemment c'était une mauvaise chose, les gens l'appelaient Régicide depuis, elle avait été dans les bras de son oncle un jour que quelqu'un l'avait appelé ainsi... Elle ne le ferait jamais, il y avait eu trop de douleur dans ses yeux pour qu'elle le fasse. 

Elle n'était pas sûre si elle aimait bien oncle Jaime ou non, mais il était de la famille, donc ça voulait dire qu'il devait être protégé. Dans leur vie passé, elle n'avait qu'eu qu'Harry pendant des années et ensuite ils avaient eu quelques amis qu'ils considéraient comme des membres de leur famille. Quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été d'accord, elle n'avait pas considéré Ron comme un frère, c'était certain, pas après sa trahison lors de leur quatrième année. Elle l'avait toléré, pour Harry, mais elle n'avait pas oublié. 

Elle avait aussi du se retenir pour ne pas lui dire 'je te l'avais bien dit' quand Ron les avait lâché lors de la quête des horcruxes. Bon, il était revenu, mais elle ne lui avait pas pardonné pour autant. Elle n'oubliait jamais une trahison, tout comme elle n'oublierait jamais pourquoi exactement ils étaient devenus orphelins. Pettigrow. 

Harry lui avait dit que l'homme s'était étranglé avec la main argenté qu'avait crée Voldemort, franchement elle trouvait qu'il avait eu une mort douce, elle avait rêvé de lui faire bien pire. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait trahi leurs parents et ruiné leur chance à une enfance heureuse, ou en tout cas à une possibilité d'enfance heureuse. Elle ne savait pas après tout qui étaient exactement James et Lily Potter. 

Non, elle haïssait Pettigrow pour la cicatrice sur l'avant bras d'Harry, pour les nuits où elle avait consolé son frère. Son frère qui se blâmait pour la mort de Diggory, parce qu'il avait choisi d'épargner le traître et qu'il avait proposé au Poufsouffle de prendre le trophée ensemble. Elle lui avait dit encore et encore qu'il n'était pas responsable, mais Harry avait toujours eu le cœur plus tendre d'eux deux. Il pardonnait plus aisément, voulait être accepté d'avantage. Elle voulait être accepté et apprécié également, mais elle était un peu plus ... méfiante et froide que son frère. Enfin à part quand c'était elle en danger, là son frère pouvait être aussi violent qu'elle. 

Il avait lancé un _Sectumsempra_ à Bellatrix, quand la garce l'avait torturé avec Hermione lors de leur bref séjour dans le Manoir Malefoy. Un sortilège qu'il avait juré de ne plus jamais utiliser après Drago Malefoy, mais qui avait failli tuer Bellatrix, elle avait eu une magnifique cicatrice sur le haut de la poitrine c'était certain. Non que la sorcière folle avait eu une chance de se venger, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à avancer vers Harry tandis qu'il affrontait Voldemort, elle s'était interposée. Laissant à Mme Weasley le soin de tuer Dolohov, celui qui avait participé à la mort des frères de la matrone Weasley. Non, elle s'était chargée de Bellatrix et elle l'avait fait avec un certain plaisir. 

Elle s'était jurée il y a plusieurs années de ça qu'elle ne serait plus jamais aussi vulnérable qu'ils l'avaient été chez les Dursley. Bellatrix l'avait fait rompre son serment pendant une heure. La situation actuelle remettait également son serment en question, mais pas longtemps. Dès qu'elle le pourrait elle apprendrait à se défendre. Avec sa magie aussi faible, elle ne savait pas encore si c'était dû à son âge ou à ce monde, vu que personne n'avait utilisé de magie ici, elle craignait que c'était le second point. Donc avec sa magie aussi faible, elle devait apprendre à se défendre d'une autre manière. 

Enfin ça attendrait qu'elle puisse marcher et parler pour ça. Elle espérait que ce temps arriverait rapidement, certes elle réussissait à bouger la tête et ses membres, mais ce n'était pas assez pour elle. Clairement Steffon pensait la même chose, mais ce n'était pas une surprise, il avait toujours été le plus impatient d'eux deux. 

Sa vue s'améliorait aussi, ce qui était vraiment, vraiment cool, elle avait eu pendant plusieurs semaines peur d'avoir ce coup ci la mauvaise vue de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas porter des lunettes, elle avait réussi à y échapper dans leur ancienne vie, elle espérait vraiment réussir à le faire dans celle là aussi. Avec l'amélioration de la vue, elle avait pu ... admirer les draperies de leur nursery, à savoir les lions rouges et jaunes, ils n'allaient pas réussir à y échapper c'était clair. Ainsi que les cerfs couronnés, couleurs noirs et jaunes. En somme les couleurs de Griffondor et de Poufsouffle. Elle aurait bien aimé les teintes plus douces de Serpentard et Serdaigle pour être franche. 

Elle n'était allée à Griffondor que parce que son frère y était, et que le Choipeau avait fini par céder. Marmonnant qu'elle avait du courage pour s'opposer à lui, et qu'elle était aussi têtue que le reste des lions, même si elle réussirait bien mieux à Serpentard. Elle s'en moquait un peu de réussir, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être séparée de son frère. Ce qui l'avait condamné à six ans de vie bruyante et de couleurs un peu trop agressives à son goût. Au moins le noir et or étaient plus discrets. 

C'était des blasons, toutes les maisons de Westeros en avaient, et elle avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas des maisons anglaises, non c'était les Maisons des Seigneurs. Ce qui était plutôt logique vu qu'ils étaient dans un monde médiéval, ce qui voulait dire les différentes classes sociales et de grosses inégalités. Elle se rappelait aussi de ses cours d'histoires dans le monde moldu et donc de la révolution française. Elle allait devoir se renseigner sur la situation des paysans et des artisans histoire d'éviter que l'histoire ne se répète. 

Elle éprouvait une certaine curiosité concernant ce système de réincarnation, à savoir est-ce que ça allait se reproduire, est-ce que ça l'avait déjà fait. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi par la barbe de Merlin s'en souvenaient-ils dès le début cette fois ? 

Néanmoins malgré sa curiosité, elle n'avait pas envie de mourir pour tester cette théorie. Encore moins décapité, ça semblait être un horrible moyen de mourir, surtout si le bourreau n'était pas doué. Elle n'avait qu'à se rappeler de Nick Quasi Sans Tête pour confirmer cette idée. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé s'il était mort sur le coup ou non, ça lui avait paru grossier, à présent elle éprouvait une curiosité malsaine à ce sujet.

Donc se faire aimer par le peuple et leur venir en aide était une bonne idée. Quoique vu les commentaires des serviteurs sur les Lannister, la maison de sa mère, ça risquait d'être compliqué. Ils avaient parlé d'un massacre, d'une honte, de nombreux viols par les soldats... Rien de très joyeux, et c'était arrivé à Port-Réal. Les gens devaient les adorer, surtout vu que Robert, leur père, avait épousé une Lannister. Il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il y ait eu une punition pour sa famille maternelle. 

Oh, bon sang, pourquoi elle sentait que ça allait être Rogue puissance 100, vis à vis du nombre. Pas du côté critique et de la haine, ça elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Et oui, elle savait qu'il avait essayé de sauver leur mère, qu'il l'avait aimé et qu'il avait trahi Voldy pour elle. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait été un abruti avec du pouvoir et content de s'en servir sur ses élèves. Tout en sachant très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour se défendre, en tout cas rien sans qu'il ne puisse se venger derrière en les punissant. 

Oui il était mort et il avait espionné Voldy pendant des années, mais à ses yeux ça ne changeait rien à ses actions. Il avait été la plus grande peur de Neville !! Et aucun prof n'avait trouvé ça étrange ou dérangeant ? Bon d'accord, Rogue dans la tenue de la Gran de Neville, était un magnifique souvenir, mais quand même ?!! Il y avait eu de nets problèmes avec Poudlard, tout comme avec le reste du monde sorcier d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas à eux de s'en charger. Dans ce monde ci en revanche... Elle était presque sûre que c'était ce que ça voulait dire qu'être prince héritier, et princesse du royaume. A part s'ils s'imaginaient qu'elle était simplement un ventre pour porter des enfants quand son mari le voulait. Parce que si c'était le cas, et bien ils risquaient d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. 

Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée d'être une femme et une épouse, enfin tant que ça ne se passait pas avant ses 17 ans au moins, elle préférerait après la vingtaine, mais elle n'était pas sûre que c'était faisable. Elle avait lu des choses horribles pour les femmes au Moyen Âge, et sa mère actuelle ne semblait pas très vieille non plus. Aux alentours de la vingtaine, et Elenei espérait qu'elle serait aussi jolie qu'elle à l'âge adulte. 

Certes elle était presque sûre qu'elle n'était pas blonde, elle ne s'était pas vue dans un miroir donc elle ne pouvait pas être sûre à cent pour cent, mais au vu des cheveux noirs de leur père, ça semblait peu probable. Elle n'avait pas non plus les yeux de sa mère, si les commentaires étaient corrects, contrairement à Steffon, qui avait les yeux aussi émeraudes que ceux d'Harry Potter. 

Ils avaient réussi à se mettre sur le côté et avaient pu s'observer comme ça. Au moins elle savait à quoi ressemblait son jumeau dans cette vie maintenant, et au vu de ses yeux, elle avait aussi eu la confirmation qu'il se souvenait. Ça semblait assez évident au vu du lien et de ce qu'elle percevait, mais là encore, elle préférait prouver ses théories avec des faits. 

Le lien était assez faible, ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer comme Fred et George avaient pu, mais ils pouvaient ressentir les émotions de l'autre, ou en envoyer. Elle sentait aussi un peu de magie en elle, mais était-ce normal pour ce monde ? Non parce que le bûcher ne la tentait pas plus que la guillotine. 

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que leur magie soit aussi faible pour le moment, cela devrait réduire les risques de magie accidentelle. Enfin elle supposait et elle espérait. 

Elenei manquait cruellement d'information sur ce monde, sur la culture et les dangers, néanmoins elle était déterminée. Dans leur dernière vie, ils n'avaient guère de contrôle sur leurs choix et leurs vies, poussés dans une direction ou une autre par Dumbledore et Jedusor. Au final ils avaient été tué à cause de la guerre, même s'ils y avaient survécu, elle ne laisserait pas l'histoire se répéter. Cette fois ils seraient plus en contrôle, ils réfléchiraient plus avant d'agir, même si elle devait attacher son jumeau pour qu'il le fasse. Ils atteindraient l'âge adulte, et ils auraient la chance de fonder des familles, de vivre, de vieillir. 

C'était son serment et elle le tiendrait, peu importe ce qu'elle ait à faire. 


	5. Cersei

**282**

Se tenant dans la nursery royale, observant ses deux enfants, Cersei souriait. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle avait imaginé, outre le fait qu'elle était bel et bien reine. Non qu'elle l'ait réellement douté, après tout son père, Tywin Lannister, lui avait dit qu'elle le deviendrait. Certes Aerys Targaryen avait empêché l'union entre les Targaryen et les Lannister, lui déniant son _Silver Prince_ , mais les Lannister payaient toujours leurs dettes. 

Aerys Targaryen était à présent mort, tué par son cher Jaime, elle aurait tellement voulu le faire, mais son jumeau avait exaucé son souhait. Il avait fait payé à Aerys Targaryen. Malheureusement son cher Rhaegar était mort lui aussi, mais clairement il ne la méritait pas. Il avait choisi Lyanna Stark plutôt qu'elle après tout. Elia Martell s'était arrangée pour devenir l'épouse de Rhaegar, mais Cersei avait été prête à attendre. 

La dornienne était fragile, c'était évident, sa santé était précaire et la blonde avait été sûre qu'Elia finirait par mourir à cause d'une grossesse. Ou d'un poison, elle avait même été prête à lui administrer le poison, enfin ses plans avaient été quelques peu contrecarrés par son père qui les avait ramené à Castral Roc après Harrenhall. Alors que son idée avait été parfaite, elle pouvait montrer à la cour à quel point elle méritait de devenir reine, tout en ayant son jumeau auprès d'elle. Et en s'arrangeant bien sûr qu'il ne regarde pas ailleurs. Il était à elle. Ce qui rendait son ascension à un poste de la Garde Royale encore plus importante. 

Bien sûr la place disponible n'avait pas été totalement le fruit du hasard, elle avait fait le nécessaire et personne ne s'en était rendu compte. C'était le plus important, malheureusement il y avait eu un délai dans le succès de leurs plans. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que son père réagisse de la sorte, renonçant au titre de Main du Roi. Elle avait espéré qu'il la considère comme son héritière après ça, il ne pouvait pas considérer le nain après tout. Mais non, il n'avait rien changé au contenu de ses leçons, elle avait donc du suivre des leçons de chant, de maintien, de broderie... Quel ennui. 

Et puis il y avait eu la guerre. Rhaegar, son très cher prince, s'était enfui avec Lyanna Stark, la garce qu'il avait déjà couronné Reine d'Amour et de Beauté à Harrenhall. La fin de la guerre lui avait offert tout ce qu'elle voulait. La mort d'Elia, elle l'avait bien cherché et ainsi ses enfants ne représentaient plus une menace pour elle et la nouvelle dynastie. Lyanna Stark était morte elle aussi, dans un lit de sang selon les rumeurs. Et elle avait été couronné reine, enfin. 

Malheureusement son époux était un rustre, aveugle à sa beauté et à la chance qu'il avait ne serait-ce que d'être en sa présence. Prononcer le prénom de cette garce alors qu'il était en elle, puant l'alcool... Quelle insulte. Son jumeau, son âme-sœur, avait été là pour elle heureusement, là pour lui rappeler à quel point ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Unis. 

Elle était tombée enceinte suite à cette nuit, et pendant toute la grossesse elle avait espéré porter les enfants de son frère plutôt que son époux. Elle ne voulait rien de lui. Mais les jumeaux étaient nés, leurs têtes ornées de cheveux noirs, et ... Elle les avait immédiatement aimé. Ils n'étaient pas les enfants de son union parfaite avec Jaime, mais ils étaient ses enfants à elle et c'était le plus important. Certes elle aurait préféré les nommer, leur donner des prénoms Lannister, mais Robert ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. 

L'accouchement avait été plus douloureux et difficile qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, mère, tante Genna et les septa n'avaient certainement pas parlé de cette douleur immense. Elle s'en serait souvenue. Elle avait été épuisée à la fin, lorsque Robert était rentré et qu'il avait pris sa fille dans les bras,... Elle s'était un peu adoucie en voyant l'expression dans les yeux bleus de son mari. Une totale dévotion. Certes elle préférerait que cette dévotion lui soit destinée, ce qui serait bien normal, mais s'il était dévoué vis à vis de leurs enfants, tout en gardant ses distances, alors elle pouvait le tolérer. 

Et au moins il n'avait pas nommé SA fille comme cette garce de Lyanna, Elenei n'était pas un prénom qu'elle aurait choisi, ayant voulu l'appeler Joanna, selon sa mère, mais c'était fait. Au moins c'était un prénom joli et puissant, le nom d'une déesse. Quand à Steffon, là encore ce n'était pas le prénom qu'elle aurait choisi, mais c'était tolérable... 

Elle était à nouveau enceinte, mais cette fois elle savait que c'était un enfant né de l'amour qui l'unissait à Jaime, un parfait lion, il ou elle serait protégé par les jumeaux. Elle allait faire en sorte que tout ses enfants soient unis, afin que ses petits lions aient tout ce qu'ils désirent. Tout en s'assurant qu'ils soient tous protégés, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la prophétie après tout. 

* * *

_'T'as droit à trois questions. Tu risques de pas aimer les réponses.'_

_'J'ai été promise en mariage au prince. Quand vais-je l'épouser ?'_

_'Tu n'épouseras pas le prince. Tu épouseras le roi.'_

_'Alors je serai reine.'_

_'Oh oui. Tu seras reine, pour un temps. Une femme viendra. Plus jeune que toi. Plus belle, elle te supplantera et s'emparera de ton pouvoir ma jolie. De ton pouvoir et de tout ce que tu as de plus cher.'_

_'Est-ce que nous aurons des enfants tous les deux ?'_

_'Oui, vous aurez deux enfants, le roi vingt autres et toi, trois autres.'_

_'Mais cela n'a pas de sens.'_

_'D'or pur sera leurs couronnes. Cousus d'or seront leur linceuls. Lorsque toutes les larmes de ton corps t'auront noyée, alors le valonqar viendra te serrer le cou.'_

* * *

Elle se souvenait de cette rencontre avec Maggie comme si ça s'était passé hier, elle doutait pouvoir l'oublier un jour. Elle allait devoir être attentive, concernant cette autre femme plus belle et plus jeune, comme si le premier cas était possible, qui viendrait pour lui prendre son pouvoir. Pour menacer ses enfants. Avant que le nain ne vienne l'étrangler, c'était ce que voulait dire valonqar après tout, en valyrien. Petit frère. 

Tyrion avait tué leur mère et il allait surement chercher à la tuer plus tard, mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle savait bien sûr que Jaime avait un peu d'affection pour le monstre, un fait qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Néanmoins son jumeau était là, auprès d'elle, tandis que le monstre était à Castral Roc, loin. Surement elle pourrait manipuler son jumeau pour qu'il tue le monstre. Cela prendrait du temps, mais elle y arriverait, Jaime ne pouvait rien lui refuser, pas lorsqu'il était en elle en tout cas.

"Chut mon petit lion, tout ira bien. Je te protégerai de tout nos ennemis, de tout ceux qui ne sont pas des lions. Je vous protégerais tout les trois." jura Cersei, une main sur son ventre et passant une main dans les cheveux noirs de ses jumeaux. 

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un à ce point, mais ses deux bébés avaient volé chacun une grande partie de son cœur, cela même si Robert était leur père. Elle ne les aimait pas davantage ou moins que celui qui était dans son ventre, ce qui était plutôt étrange, mais qu'importe. Elle était mère, elle était reine et c'était le plus important. 

"Majesté." dit la voix doucereuse de Lord Varys, un excellent ami. "Le Conseil va se réunir, des nouvelles nous sont parvenues de Dorne."

"Jon Arryn a t'il été empoisonné à Dorne, a t'il été tué sur le trajet ou est-il arrivé sain et sauf ?" demanda Cersei, laissant ses enfants au bon soin des serviteurs et des gardes. 

Elle était un peu contrariée de voir qu'il y avait autant de gardes Baratheon dans les couloirs gardant la nursery, en plus de Mandon Moore de la Garde Royale et de ses manteaux rouges. Elle préférerait vraiment qu'il n'y ait que ces derniers, ils lui étaient loyaux après tout, mais bon, si ça voulait dire plus de protection pour les enfants. C'était pour le mieux, il y avait un grand nombre d'idiots qui voulaient venger les Targaryens en s'en prenant à ses jumeaux. 

Ne voyaient-ils pas que la cause était perdue ? Rhaella était morte, certes Viserys et Daenerys étaient toujours vivants, perdurant le nom des Targaryens, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les assassins ne les rattrapent. Certes Jon Arryn disait qu'il ne fallait pas les tuer, heureusement Robert montrait un peu de bon sens en ne l'écoutant pas. De plus même si Robert décidait de renoncer à sa haine des Targaryens, et à son désir de les voir tous morts, elle était certaine que son père ferait le nécessaire. 

Les Targaryens ne pouvaient pas vivre, ils étaient une menace pour ses enfants et cela, c'était inacceptable. Elle ne laisserait rien leur arriver, autant ses parfaits jumeaux ou ses petits lions.

"Il va bien, il semble avoir réussi à négocier avec le prince Doran, quoique les dorniens restent furieux, particulièrement le prince Oberyn." informa Varys. 

"Un problème à régler au Petit Conseil, un otage serait peut-être une bonne idée afin de garantir leur conduite." réfléchit Cersei, plaçant une main sur son ventre. 

Dorne n'était pas vraiment connecté aux autres régions de Westeros, ils n'avaient pas assez de lien pour causer une autre rébellion, enfin pas tant qu'ils parvenaient à mater les autres. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, tant que Viserys Targaryen et sa sœur vivraient, la cause des loyalistes persisterait. Il allait falloir surveiller ça avec une grande attention. Même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment raison de s'inquiéter, après tout l'armée des Lannister était la plus puissante de Westeros, et ils avaient d'autres régions ralliées à leur propre cause. De plus avec la naissance de ses jumeaux, elle avait réussi à stabiliser le trône, et puis ils avaient Tywin Lannister dans leur camp. C'était plus que suffisant, même s'il fallait le rappeler aux autres.

* * *

Tenant son petit lionceau dans ses bras, Cersei éprouvait le même amour, le même contentement que lors de la naissance de ses jumeaux. Quoique le sentiment était plus entier cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute en elle, rien pour ternir sa joie, elle aimait le père de son fils. Néanmoins elle aimait toujours autant Steffon et Elenei, ils étaient aussi ses précieux lionceaux, simplement d'un pelage différent.

"P'tit frère." dit d'ailleurs son fils aîné. 

Elle avait demandé à les voir dès la fin du travail, dès qu'elle avait été un peu nettoyé et même chose pour son fils. Il était important que leur lien soit fort, que Steffon veille sur son petit frère, de même qu'Elenei. Le lien devait commencer tôt et clairement cela fonctionnait très bien. 

"Oui, mon lion noir, c'est votre petit frère." acquiesça Cersei en le ramenant vers elle. 

Les jumeaux avaient un peu plus d'un an à présent, quatorze mois à peine, mais ils étaient clairement précoces. Elle le savait, c'était évident et elle n'avait nul besoin de Pycelle pour le comprendre, quoique c'était toujours agréable à attendre.

"Son nom ?" demanda Elenei, observant avec une grande attention le bébé de son autre côté. 

Elle maintenait son bébé contre elle avec son bras droit, tandis que le gauche tenait son aîné, sa fille était soutenue par Jaime, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance avec sa princesse. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et ne permettrait jamais qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal. Elle était certaine qu'il protégerait ses jumeaux autant que leur fils, quoiqu'elle allait devoir veiller à ce qu'il garde ses distances. Il ne faudrait pas que des gens le voit auprès de leur fils et ne comprenne.

"Il s'appelle Joffrey, ma petite lionne, comme le premier roi Lannister. Un nom de roi pour mon petit prince." sourit Cersei. "Il faudra que vous preniez soin de lui, que vous veillez sur lui. C'est votre petit frère et c'est votre rôle de le protéger. Toujours et contre tous."


	6. Steffon

**286**

Installé dans un siège très confortable, Steffon dut retenir un soupir pour la énième fois, les tournois avaient paru bien plus intéressants dans les histoires qu'il lisait dans sa première vie. Ou même celles qu'il entendait dans sa seconde. C'était tout sauf vrai, c'était d'un ennui, un ennui à répétition et long en plus. 

Il ne voyait guère d'intérêt à assister à des combattants qui s'affrontaient de manière violente lors des mêlées, il y avait parfois des morts en plus. Certes il pouvait comprendre l'intérêt de se faire de l'argent, parce que le vainqueur de la mêlée touchait une somme intéressante. Néanmoins ça restait risqué, et stupide. Les joutes n'avaient guère plus d'intérêt, il devait observer pendant des heures des chevaliers qui fonçaient les uns sur les autres à plusieurs reprises. 

Malheureusement il assistait à un grand nombre de tournoi, après tout son père en était particulièrement friand, en tant que Prince Héritier, et si ça n'avait pas été un horrible choc lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de la monarchie à laquelle il était habitué, étant anglais. Non, il allait un jour devenir le roi absolu de tout Westeros. Responsable de la vie de plein de monde... 

La simple idée était flippante. Le tournoi pouvait presque servir comme distraction, quoique très mal, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'éclipser. Non, pas en étant la raison principale derrière le tournoi, enfin une des raisons. C'était un tournoi donné pour son cinquième anniversaire, le sien et celui de sa sœur jumelle Elenei, quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Il en était la principale raison. 

Il n'avait pas vraiment été confronté au sexisme dans son ancienne vie, ils avaient été trop jeune chez les Dursley et dans le monde moldu. Et dans le monde sorcier, c'était une chose qui n'était pas commune. Difficile de dire à une femme de rester à sa place et soumise dans le foyer, lorsque celle-ci était capable d’éviscérer l'homme en question ou de le castrer d'ailleurs. C'était rarement une bonne idée après tout, bien des femmes l'avaient prouvé au fil des ans en plus. 

Visiblement ici les choses étaient différentes, aucune femme ne pouvait être chevalier ou se battre, en dehors de Dorne ou du Nord, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait entendu. Surtout le second point, son père parlait souvent du Nord, de son grand ami Ned, ou encore de son amour défunt Lyanna. Il avait pu rapidement se rendre compte que ses parents de cette vie, n'avaient rien à voir avec ses parents dans son ancienne vie. James et Lily Potter avaient été fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, enfin c'était ce que les gens avaient dit à leur sujet, et ce qui avait pu un peu se voir dans les photos.

Cersei et Robert en revanche... Et bien il était très clair que c'était un mariage arrangé, ils s'envoyaient souvent des piques, plus ou moins cruelles ou amères selon les moments. Ils se hurlaient aussi dessus à l'occasion. Quoique Cersei, leur mère, semblait plus déterminée à faire bonne figure devant Elenei et lui, même chose pour Joffrey, leur petit frère. Elle se comporterait probablement de manière similaire auprès de Myrcella, leur petite sœur, cette dernière était encore un peu trop jeune pour vraiment remarquer ce genre de chose pour l'instant. 

C'était loin d'être parfait et il doutait que ça change un jour, mais bon, c'était ainsi. Et cela ne changeait pas le fait que Steffon savourait sa nouvelle famille, soulagé bien sûr de partager l'expérience avec Elenei, qui comprenait ce que c'était d'être un adulte dans un corps d'enfant. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, ou normaux, enfin il supposait.

Les couples qu'il avait pu observer jusque là... n'avaient rien à voir avec la normalité des couples de son ancienne vie. Franchement ses parents n'étaient pas les plus bizarres du Donjon Rouge, Grand-Père Jon, comme leur père tenait à ce qu'ils l'appellent, ce qui faisait aussi sourire le vieil homme... Jon Arryn avait élevé en grande partie leur père, qui le considérait depuis longtemps comme un second père, encore plus depuis la mort du premier Steffon Barathon, mort avec son épouse des années auparavant. 

Ils grandissaient donc sous l’œil attentif de la Main du Roi, une sorte de Premier Ministre d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, ainsi que celui de son épouse qui semblait les détester. Lysa Arryn, née Tully, était un peu plus jeune que leur mère, tandis que Jon Arryn... Et bien il était très âgé. Le couple était donc visiblement inégal, et dérangeant aux yeux de Steffon. 

Un pied appuyant légèrement sur le sien, le força à se reconcentrer sur le présent, le tournoi, plutôt que le côté dérangeant de la relation entre Jon Arryn, son grand-père adoptif, et son épouse. Ce n'était pas comme si ça le regardait, ou qu'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit, c'était ainsi. Et puis il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Il envoya un regard agacé à sa sœur jumelle qui lui répondit par un air angélique. 

Ce qui ne fit que l'agacer d'avantage bien sûr, il était également amusé, mais les airs innocents de sa jumelle l'énervaient depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'en était rarement servi contre lui, en tout cas jamais chez les Dursley, mais quelques fois à Poudlard oui. Elle avait préféré le faire à Drago Malefoy, ou même à Ron. Ce qui avait profondément énervé les deux, non que ça l'ait dérangé. Elle avait continué à faire ce qu'elle voulait, souriant même de cette manière vis à vis de Rogue. 

Ce qui l'avait amusé lui, l'expression de Rogue avait été fascinante à observer, surtout vu qu'elle agissait avec perfection, afin qu'il n'ait aucune raison de la punir. Chose que lui n'avait pas fait, non que ça aurait stoppé le professeur de Potion, enfin il en doutait, il l'avait profondément détesté. Tout cela à cause des actions de James Potter, nul doute qu'il allait devoir traverser quelque chose de similaire avec ses parents. 

"Qui va gagner Steff ?" demanda Joffrey, son petit frère. 

Il était assis de l'autre côté d'Elenei, entre sa jumelle et leur mère, tandis que lui était à la droite de leur père. Jon Arryn étant de l'autre côté du roi, il y avait comme toujours des membres de la Garde Royale autour d'eux, ainsi que d'autres soldats. S'habituer à être sous protection permanente n'était pas chose aisée, mais il n'avait guère le choix, surtout vu qu'il était clair que ça n'allait pas changer de sitôt. Même son père était sous garde constante, et il était plus que capable de se défendre, il était un homme grand, avec une forte carrure et des muscles très visibles. Il avait pu le voir s'entraîner et c'était très impressionnant, surtout lorsqu'il le faisait avec son énorme marteau de combat. 

Si tout allait bien, il n'allait pas être un homme petit cette fois, ou devant se reposer sur sa vitesse plutôt que sa force. Quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se battre avec un marteau, l'épée l'attirait beaucoup, c'était avec ça qu'il s'entraînait pour le moment d'ailleurs. Quoique la sienne était en bois, nul ne voulait qu'il se fasse mal après tout et vu qu'il n'avait aucune compétence dans ce domaine, leur inquiétude était justifiée. Surtout que c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Son grand-oncle, Tygett Lannister, était néanmoins un bon professeur, bien que strict, il suivait les consignes sans protester et effectuait tout ses exercices. Tygett était le maître d'arme du Donjon Rouge et celui en charge de l'éducation en armes du jeune prince, tout comme il le serait avec Joffrey. Cela jusqu'à ce que Steffon devienne l'écuyer d'un chevalier, et encore même après cet événement, il continuerait à recevoir des leçons de son grand-oncle. 

Tournant la tête vers son petit frère, Steffon sentit un sourire se former naturellement sur son visage. Il avait toujours envié Ron et sa famille nombreuse, n'ayant quand à lui qu'Iris à l'époque. Mais cette fois, ils avaient des parents, ainsi qu'un frère et une sœur, et ils étaient les aînés. Il adorait sa jumelle bien sûr, et ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Néanmoins elle ne l'avait jamais regardé avec tant d'admiration, de respect. Non qu'il l'ait fait non plus. C'était probablement l'inconvénient d'être des jumeaux. 

Avec Joffrey c'était différent, leur petit frère blond passait beaucoup de temps à les suivre partout, à leur demander de jouer avec lui. Chose qu'ils étaient tous les deux plus qu'heureux de faire. Il ne pourrait jamais traiter sa famille comme acquis, enfin il ne le pensait pas. Joffrey, tout comme Myrcella, ils étaient précieux pour Steffon. Et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Elenei.

"Je pense que Ser Addam Marpheux aura l'avantage contre Ser Jon Fossoway." répondit Steffon.

"Donc le chevalier de bronze va gagner selon Stef." continua Elenei, voyant l'hésitation dans le regard vert de son petit frère.

"Comment on peut savoir ?" demanda Joffrey, observant attentivement les deux chevaliers. 

"C'est dans les détails." répondit Steffon en réfléchissant à la manière de l'expliquer. 

"Exactement. Ça dépend de la posture du cavalier, de son cheval, de son assise, ainsi que du talent du cavalier." intervint Oncle Stannis, arrivant dans la loge royale. "C'est un ensemble de chose qui permet de faire d'un cavalier un bon jouteur."

"Tout va bien Oncle ?" demanda Elenei, observant le Seigneur de Peyredragon.

"Oui. Un léger détail à régler au port." répondit Stannis avec un presque sourire.

"Ser Davos va bien ?" demanda Steffon. 

Davos Mervault était un homme qui n'avait en aucun cas l'approbation de leur mère, elle le regardait de haut à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Et vu qu'il ne quittait que rarement leur oncle, c'était assez régulier. Les jumeaux savaient que l'homme avait apporté des oignons à Accalmie, lors du siège exécuté par les Tyrell. Leur oncle parlait assez souvent des Tyrell, avec une certaine colère d'ailleurs, et en étant aussi jeune, ils avaient entendu beaucoup de chose. Même certaines dont ils n'étaient pas supposés savoir.

Ser Davos avait été un contrebandier avant cet événement, leur oncle lui avait proposé un titre et des terres en remerciement pour son acte. Mais avant cela, Davos devait payer le prix de ses actions, leur oncle lui avait donc coupé les dernières phalanges de quatre doigts de sa main gauche. Phalanges que Ser Davos conservait sur lui, autour de son cou même. 

L'homme n'était certes pas apprécié par leur mère, mais il était très gentil avec eux, il avait clairement l'habitude des enfants. Il en avait plusieurs, ils en avaient rencontré deux, Dale et Blurd, ses deux aînés. Ils les appréciaient tous, bien qu'ils ne le disaient pas à leur mère, elle leur avait interdit de passer du temps avec eux. Ils étaient sous haute surveillance, par leur septa et leurs gardes.

Leur oncle acquiesça, toujours avec son presque sourire, avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place, aux côtés de sa fiancée, Selyse Florent, qui avait son père Ser Ryam, auprès d'elle. Selyse Florent n'était pas ce qu'il appelait une beauté, elle avait des traits trop sévères, elle était un peu trop maigre et ses oreilles étaient trop grandes. Néanmoins il comprenait bien que les mariages d'amour n'étaient pas ce qu'on attendait d'eux, pas dans leur milieu en tout cas. Avec un peu de chance sa propre fiancée serait aux alentours de son âge et plus séduisante, et surtout une femme avec qui il pouvait s'entendre. 

"Maman a dit que le tournoi était pour plus que votre anniversaire." commenta Joffrey, qui avait acclamé Ser Addam lorsqu'il avait remporté cette manche de la joute. 

"Les parents veulent sélectionner un bouclier lige pour Steff." dit Elenei.

Le sourire qu'elle avait pour leur petit frère se fit nettement plus figé lorsque le nouveau participant se présenta. Gregor Clegane, dit la Montagne au vu de sa taille, un des hommes loyaux à leur grand-père, Tywin Lannister, et un homme très dangereux. Les gens murmuraient qu'il était celui qui avait violé la princesse Elia, avant de la tuer, avec son fils nouveau né, le prince Aegon. 

Si sa sœur avait légèrement pâli et qu'elle était clairement très mal à l'aise quand à la présence de Gregor Clegane, il ne pouvait pas nier en disant qu'il souhaitant sa compagnie. Cet homme n'avait strictement rien à faire ici, et il espérait vraiment qu'il allait partir rapidement. Qu'il n'était là que pour faire une manche ou deux de la joute avant de dégager, mais il craignait vraiment qu'il ne soit là pour devenir son bouclier lige.

C'était une position honorable, faite pour un combattant reconnu et qui pouvait créer une relation de confiance entre le bouclier lige et la personne qu'il protégeait. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait du prince héritier. C'était également pour ça que les postes au sein de la Garde Royale étaient aussi réputés et respectés, ainsi qu'important. Les chevaliers de la Garde Royale avaient fait un serment de garder les secrets, mais ils pouvaient quand même influencer la famille royale. Cela créait un lien entre eux et les familles des gardes. 

"Maman, il va devenir le bouclier lige de Steffon ?" demanda Elenei. 

"Non. Je n'exposerai pas ma famille à Ser Gregor." répondit à la place Tywin Lannister. 

Leur grand père maternel avait fait le voyage pour leurs anniversaires, lui ainsi que ses frères et sa sœur Gemma, ainsi que le mari de cette dernière. Emmon Frey. Seul Tywin était en revanche installé dans la loge royale, les autres Lannister étaient un peu plus loin, même leur oncle Tyrion était présent, chose rare. Etant un nain, il était vu comme une honte pour la famille Lannister. Leur mère ne supportait pas son petit frère, elle le haïssait même, bien qu'il ne se sache pas pourquoi, et Elenei non plus. Ils en avaient parlé avant l'arrivée des Lannister, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus l'un que l'autre.

"Il voulait venir et participer, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin." poursuivit Tywin. 

Son ton était posé, froid également, ainsi qu'implacable. Steffon ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas un homme dangereux, il l'intimidait d'une manière que Voldemort n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Il était si ... logique et froid, les émotions ne semblaient pas avoir de prise sur lui ou sur ses décisions.

Steffon avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises leur grand père, l'homme le plus craint de Westeros, et son opinion sur lui était toujours compliquée. Il était un membre de la famille, bien qu'ils ne le voyaient pas souvent, mais en même temps, il était terrifiant et Steffon n'approuvait pas toutes ses actions. Particulièrement celles qui avaient donné cette chanson des _Pluies de Castamere_ et surtout les actions concernant Port-Réal à la fin de la Rébellion. Ces actions le répugnaient même.

"Il est très grand." murmura Joffrey. 

Les deux frères et Elenei observèrent sans vraiment parler Gregor Clegane qui se débarrassait rapidement de ses adversaires. Au point où les jumeaux virent leur grand-père qui fit un signe à son frère Kevan qui s'en alla brièvement. Vu que Gregor Clegane perdit la joute suivant le retour de leur grand-oncle à sa place, il était évident que le blond était allé le rappeler à l'ordre, lui rappelant les instructions de Lord Lannister.

Steffon lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Clegane s'en allait. Il n'avait aucune intention de juger des gens selon les rumeurs, on lui avait trop fait le coup dans son ancienne vie. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que les chuchotements des serviteurs, et même de ses parents, prouvaient que Gregor Clegane était un homme dangereux et avec peu de scrupule. Rendant l'idée de son implication dans les événements du Sac, plus plausible. Et tant qu'il ne savait pas la vérité, il ne le voulait pas auprès des siens, particulièrement de Joffrey, Myrcella et même Elenei. 

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Joffrey après plusieurs joutes. 

"Je ne sais pas." reconnut Steffon. "Il n'a pas de blason."

Pour passer le temps, les trois jeunes avaient fait en sorte de se distraire. Discutant des blasons arborés par les hommes et chevaliers qui participaient au joute, ou encore des chutes qu'ils faisaient. Parlant surtout des plus amusantes. Néanmoins ils avaient du garder un œil sur la joute, prétendre l'intérêt pour ceux qui observaient et ils étaient nombreux à le faire. Ils avaient donc remarqué depuis le matin un homme avec un heaume en forme de tête de chien, qui avançait de manière impressionnante dans la compétition.

"Tu sais pas non plus Elenei ?" questionna Joffrey. 

"Non, je ne sais pas non plus." admit Elenei. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de famille ayant sur le blason un chien. Et puis il n'y a pas de moyen d'être sûr qu'il fait partie d'une famille fieffée ou ayant un blason."

Quatre jours plus tard, le mystérieux chevalier au casque de gueule de chien, remporta la joute. S'agenouillant devant la loge royale, il enleva son heaume, dévoilant un visage défiguré par les brûlures. 

Observant l'homme, Steffon dut retenir un bruit de surprise et de choc. Ces blessures étaient tellement horribles, et c'était visible qu'elles avaient cicatrisé pourtant. Il avait une oreille en moins, celle du côté gauche, et s'il avait toujours ses deux yeux. Celui de gauche était sous un amas de cicatrice... Il était vraiment défiguré, Steffon n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. L'homme avait-il souffert à cause d'Aerys Targaryen, qui avait eu une passion pour le feu. 

"Ton nom." demanda Robert. 

"Sandor Clegane, Sire." dit l'homme, un membre de la famille de Gregor Clegane. 

"Tu as gagné la joute, tu sais quel était le prix ?" demanda Robert. 

"Devenir le bouclier lige du prince Steffon." acquiesça Sandor. "C'est ce que je désire Sire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steffon et Elenei : 281.  
> Joffrey : 282.  
> Myrcella : 283.


End file.
